Full Monster Panic!
by Willy Vereb
Summary: What happens if Sousuke Sagara from FMP comes to Youkai Academy istead Tsukune? One thing is sure: Chaos! Read the story and learn how can an antisocial and militaristic guy survive in a school full of monsters!


** Full Monster Panic!   
**

This is my second fanfiction on the site. It's basically a Rosario+Vampire/Full Metal Panic crossover. The plot mainly consists R+V elements but I changed the protagonist from Tsukune Aono to Sosuke Sagara. I have multipe pairing scenarios in my mind(and somewhat on paper) and I start a poll about it soon. I hope the story will be entertraining enough.

* * *

Chapter One: An Unusual Mission

Sousuke Sagara, a 15 year old boy on the way towards his new high school, the Youkai Academy. The school bus he's taking looks ordinary, but everything feels somewhat strange to him. Maybe because of the driver with the strange eyes or he's the only student on the bus. He can't rest in a place like this. There's a chance for an enemy ambush every moment.

-Driver: Excuse me. Are you a freshman at Youkai Academy?

-Sousuke: Affirmative.

-Driver: Then you should be mentallyprepeared. It 's a terrifying school.

-Sousuke: Roger!

-(Sousuke): Vital informations about the area. He must be my connection with the headquarters.

-Sousuke:What about the target?

-Driver: What?What are you talking about? What kind of target?

-Sousuke: uhm..Nothing.

-Driver:Weird kid...but i think you hardly stick out from the others. Everyone's weird there.

-(Sousuke):Tch...wrong person. I must be more watchful. My cover almost gone!

* * *

The bus goes through a tunnel and the previous bright weather turns to cloudy. He's surprised by the sudden change but he finds it less worrisome than the building standing before him. It's like an old castle, encircled with dark forests and graveyards. It's like from an old horror movie.

-(Sousuke): It's probably some kind of secret training camp. As I suggested it's far from a normal school. I must find the target ASAP.

Sousuke heads towards the school building. He's crossing a dark forest when suddenly a girl on a bike popped out from nowhere.

-(Sousuke): It's her! She's falling...i have to do something.

Sousuke jumps and before the girl lands and catches her. He rolls with her in a way that he covers the girl with his body. The stunt is successful and the girl still in his arms when he asks her:

-Sousuke: Are you all right? Who are the pursuers?

He said that bluntly despite he's holding a girl in his arms and their faces are pretty close. Perhaps the girl blushes a bit.

-Girl:uhm..what? I was in a hurry and then...

-Sousuke: Sabotage...*looks at the bike* You should walk, the bicycle is not safe anymore.

-Girl:uhm..not exactly...you know i am a bit anemic today.

-Sousuke:Anemia? I call the hospi...

The girl leaned to Sousuke's neck and her lips touched it...and something other. He's feeling slight pain.

-Sousuke: Akashya-san! I think it's...

-Girl: Done! Thanks for the meal! Yours delicious!

Her voice and face is much more lively. Sousuke can't imagine what happened. He released the girl and she picks up her bike. They're hearing the sound of bell. A sound of a quite spooky bell.

-Girl:Oh! We're late! Hurry!

They're running until the gate. The girl suddenly stops.

-Girl:Oh! I forgot to thank you! I am Moka Akashiya! Pleasure to meet you!

-Sousuke: Sergeant Sousuke Sagara! I'm ordered to protect you!

-Moka: You are quite funny. See you later!

With that the girl leaves. Sousuke is standing still for a short time and thinking about the recent happenings. He touches her neck but finds nothing despite the stabbing feeling he had not a long time shakes his head and goes to class. As expected everyone in the class except him.

-Teacher:Oh! At last! Please introduce yourself.

Souske stand at attention and shouts.

-Sousuke: Sergeant Sousuke Sagara.

-(Sousuke): There's something i missed out...remember the training!

-Sousuke: Pleased to meet you!

Everyone remained silent.

-Teacher: uhm...all right, Sagara-kun. Please take a seat.

-Sousuke:Yes, ma'am!

Just as he finished he suddenly noticed a pink haired girl. She's constantly weaves towards hi and smiling.

-(Sousuke): It's the target! Damn...there's no free seat around her. It could make my mission harder.

He's walking towards the seat behind Moka. Perhaps it's already occupied. But it doesn't matter for Sousuke. He stops before it and looks down on the student.

-Sousuke: You're changing seats with me.

-Guy: Huh?

He's a quite tough one. He remains composed despite Sousuke's serious piercing look.

-Sousuke: As i said. You're standing up and leaving your seat to me.

-Guy: *stands up*What you say? You want some fight? Huh?*readies his punch*

Sousuke remained calm and the guy attempts to punch him. Sousuke grabs his hand and forced him to submission. But the opponent is extraordinary strong. He's forcing his way out.

-Guy: You bastard...I kill you!

-(Sousuke): It's impossible! I have no other choice i have to knock him out!

He released him with his right hand and quickly pushed a point in his neck. The guy passes out.

-Students: He killed him! He killed him!

-Sousuke: Please calm down! He's just passed out. I pushed a certain point in his neck. He's alright soon.

-Students: Bahw...

The reaction surprised Sousuke a bit but he sits down regardless. The guard spot secured!That's the only thing that matters. Everyone calms down and the class starts.

-Teacher:As everyone knows this a school built for us, monsters. The world controlled by the humans andthe monsters only have a chance to survive if we manage to blend to them. The main subject of the school. How to coexist with the humans.

-(Sousuke): Monsters? It must be some kind of sect or codename. I have to listen carefully.

- Teacher: That's why you must live your lives here in human form! You are never to allow your fellow students to know your true form, understand?

The lesson continued and Sousuke hardly understood the meaning of the whole thing. But it doesn't matter. Sousuke constantly watched the other students. Almost every boy took frequent glances at Moka.

-(Sousuke): It seems that the class full of dangerous elements. It must be the reason for my mission.

It's lunch time. Moka walks out from the class with Sousuke.

-Moka: I am happy because you are sitting near me. But i am worried.

Sousuke hardly listens he's looking for possible dangers to Moka.

-Moka: Something's wrong, Sousuke?

-Sousuke: Nothing. Just thinking about the food.

-(Sousuke): I can't worry her. There's currently 37 possible assassins. And my Glock is in my bag!

-Moka: Oh about the food...*leans to Sousuke's neck*.

-(Sousuke):That slight stabbing pain again. It must be a habbit of her.

They arrived to the food stand. Moka ordered nothing and Sousuke ordered a "human world menu".

-Moka: Are you trying to behave like a human already?

Tsukune doesn't answer her. He's too occupied with finding a safe place. Someone walks towards him. It's the guy from before. He's very angry.

-Guy: You bastard. How you dare to humiliate me! On the top of that you're hittin' on my girl!

The people are confused. It's a whole new revelation to everyone.

-Sousuke: Akashya-san. It's true?

-Moka: What? No! How can that be true!

-Guy:I am Saizou Komya! You are my girl, even if you don't like it! And i kill anyone who stands in my way! You, Segal something! You'r dead! We'll meet at the back of the boys dormitory at eight! If you flee then i kill you twice! Accept my challenge!

-(Sousuke): This guy acts weird...but i can't be fooled by that! He's planning something!

-Moka: Sousuke! He's a well known troublemaker. You can't. He's too dangerous.

-Sousuke: I accept your invitation, Saizou. And my name's Sagara. We'll meet at eight.

-Saizou: *smirks*Good... Then i beat you to pulp at eight! Count your remaining time of life, Segal!

* * *

Author's note: Saizou mixes up the Sagara and Segal last names. Many people committed the same mistake in Full Metal Panic so i thought for someone like Saizou it's natural to confuse the two. Sousuke has two weeks of "training" to live as a normal student(perhaps with only substantial success). He still have to figure out what kind of school the Youkai Academy. I made that fanfic instead a New Gundam 00: Rebirth chapter. I was busy and it was a little bit easier.

* * *


End file.
